


i say hi, you say hi, we stay high, you look so pretty (yeah)

by underscoregeoff



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Lesbian AU, One Shot, but no sex, cisgirl au?, girls at the club, i dont know, it's like a one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoregeoff/pseuds/underscoregeoff
Summary: 'Gigi goes to the club. Lesbianism ensues' aka 'I asked twitter what I should write, club girls won <3 take it'
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 35





	i say hi, you say hi, we stay high, you look so pretty (yeah)

“C’mon, it will be fun!”

“It’s always fun.”

Gigi anxiously bounced her legs in the back of the Uber. 

“Rubber said she would meet us there.”

“She’ll probably be ‘fashionably late’ as per usual.”

It’s always good to drink before going to a club, so the few sips you get of non-drugged alcohol at the club only enhance your buzz. It helps with nerves too, but currently not in Gigi's case. Her friends sat on either side of her. Rosy’s hair kept blowing into Gigi’s face (she refused to put the window up in case she threw up too early into the night) while Symone had a hand on Gigi’s knee, an attempt to comfort her a bit. 

“Hey Geege, we’re here.”

Symone opened the door for her. Rosy was already at the entrance, looking around for Rubber as the bouncer checked her ID. As soon as Gigi stepped onto the sidewalk, the Uber had disappeared. “She’s not here! Typical.” Symone and Gigi passed their IDs to the bouncer.

“She’s inside already.” Symone scrolled through her texts, showing Rosy a picture of their friend Rubber with a drink in her hand and some girl under the other.   
“Aww! She even matched outfits with us! We were supposed to take pictures outside together though!” All of the girls were in denim, double AND triple denim to be exact. They often matched their outfits so they couldn’t lose each other in the crowds. It usually worked, but most of the girls would be leaving with other people, so it’s not like it’s purpose was really fulfilled. 

As soon as they walk in, Rubber is at the door like she was expecting them. Symone most likely texted her, but it’s not often that she’ll check it. The girl from the picture is with her. She’s small and slim, sporting bright pink makeup and an outfit just as bright. She didn’t seem like Rubber’s type.

“Hey girls!” Rubber yelled over the music.

“Who’s this?” Rosy was always first to ask who they were with.

“This is Lux, and be fuckin’ nice to her! She said I looked hot in the bathroom and bought me a drink!”

Lux waved to the girls, her greeting was muffled under the music. Lux and Rubber’s eyes were tinted red, meaning Lux probably offered her more than a drink, it also explained why she was under her arm earlier.

“I lost my friends! Rubber is such a doll to take me in!”

“Can we go get drinks now?” Symone’s buzz was fading.

After some pushing and shoving, they found a path to the bar. Lux had found one of her friends, Daya, on the way, and she tagged along. Daya was tall, her shoes definitely helped with that fact, and she was dressed almost the complete opposite of Lux. Rosy questioned if they were really friends, earning her an elbow jab from Symone and Rubber. They all ordered their drinks and Gigi anxiously tapped her fingers against the can in her hand.

“Hey! You good?” Daya nudged Gigi with her shoulder. “You’re a quiet drunk unlike your friends!”

“Yeah, I think I’m good. I wasn’t ready for tonight!”

“Are there usually less people here? It’s my first time in the area.”

“No, usually the same. I can’t get into it tonight.”

“You wanna smoke in the back? Might get you in the mood.”

Gigi opened her mouth to say no, but maybe Daya was right. It would probably help her loosen up a bit. “Why not?”

“Swag.”

“Swag?” Before Gigi can say goodbye to her friends, Daya is leading her to the bathroom. 

Daya coughs up a cloud of smoke and passes the blunt over to Gigi. She's a bit hesitant, but it’s definitely not her first time smoking. She takes a drag, and struggles to hold in her cough. She chokes, coughing as Daya laughs.

“Don’t worry if you cough! It means it’s working.”

“I know! I know-”

“If you’re gonna share with a stranger, you can share with me.” A woman with pink hair speaks up from behind Daya.

“Not a stranger! This is Lux’s friend.” 

Okay, so Daya and this girl knew each other. They were friends with Lux too. Maybe everyone in this club knew each other, everyone  _ but _ Gigi.

“Gianna! Gianna, right?”

“Gigi.”

“Gigi! Gigi, this is Daegen, she’s our resident MILF.”

She looked too young to have kids.

“I don’t have kids, but taking care of Daya makes me feel like I do.”

That clears that up.

Gigi had met Lux, Daya and Daegen. Gigi knew Lux was the petite one who liked pink, Daya was tall and was the complete opposite while Daegen was right in the middle. Their meetings seemed fairly coincidental, noting that they all knew each other. Was there anyone else she needed to meet tonight? 

“I was hot shit on the floor, so don’t be concerned if there’s a random guy in our room tonight- I’m just adding to my LA collection.”

“Lux found a random girl in the bathroom so don’t be concerned if random girls are in the room either.”

Daya and Daegen passed the blunt back and forth. Daya would offer it to Gigi, but she kept refusing, even if the one hit wasn’t enough. Though, Gigi did decide that once they left the bathroom, she would get the hardest liquor they had to offer. 

“Hey, Daegen and I are gonna go find Lux and dance, why don’t you invite your friends to dance with us?”

Gigi kinda hated that they asked her to invite her friends. Maybe they thought she was boring and just wanted to hang out with her friends. The thoughts didn’t help her relax, but she obliged. Maybe she needed to dance, it’s essential to a  **GRRS** (it stands for Gigi-Rosy-Rubber-Symone, but it’s pronounced like ‘girls.’ Gigi and Rosy are the only ones who say this) night. 

The floor was congested, but it wouldn’t ruin their night.

“I looove this song!” Rubber took Gigi’s hands and started moving to the beat. “Get into it!” Gigi smiled, and started to dance along. None of them had rhythm, but it was fun and that’s all that mattered. 

The night was going as it usually would, everyone was finding their respective dance partners to take home for the night and Gigi would awkwardly tag along until she got lost in the crowd. Yeah, Gigi would dance with strangers, but it was weird to be so far from people she knew. She spotted a few of them back at the bar, but everyone else was now another random face around her. Symone, the last one with her, kissed Gigi on the cheek before fading into the crowd with some guy. Gigi was able to bounce along with the beat, but it didn’t help much.

“Do you wanna dance? This is my favorite song.”

Gigi eagerly looked up, hoping to see a friend, but she didn’t know this person at all. They were dressed like they were going to a rave, and this was the wrong kind of club for that. Their face was sparkling with the amount of glitter they were using. It was an intriguing eyesore.

Gigi recognized the song, but looked around if her friends wanted to dance instead.

“I can’t find my friends either, let’s find them after this song.”

Gigi looked at the floor, was it that obvious that she didn’t want to dance with this person? 

“One song, then I’m looking for my friends.”

“Yep. One song.”

The person started to dance, and Gigi tried to follow along. Gigi could feel the beat in her chest, the music seemed louder if that was even possible. Something about the song, or maybe the situation, was making Gigi uncomfortable in a way that she felt comfortable in. 

Her dance partner was mouthing the words to Gigi, or were they singing? It was too loud to tell. Gigi tried to keep up, but was failing. The stranger moved closer to Gigi, they were supposed to be dancing together in the first place.

_ I'm sweatin' from head to toe _

“My name’s Crystal.”

_ I'm wet through all my clothes _

“Gigi.”

_ I'm fully charged, nipples are hard _

“I’ll be in room 403 tonight.”

_ Ready to go _

“Will I see you?”

Their bodies were closer than Gigi realized, and the so-called ‘Crystal’ just kept leaning closer. Gigi wouldn’t consider herself someone that falls for anyone that flirts with her, but this interaction was interesting enough for her to want more. Crystal’s breath was hot and damp on her shoulder, and suddenly Gigi had the need to get to this room 403 whenever she could. Maybe she was getting  _ a bit _ desperate, but she couldn’t just say ‘yes’ to the question.

_ You think I'm drunk now, but I am not _

“I don’t know you.”

You're so pretty, come roll with me

“I don’t know you either,”

_ I'm 'bout to get down, I'm high as fuck _

“...but I want to.”

_ I'm no chemist, but it's good shit _

“You’re desperate.”

Crystal laughed, but it wasn’t funny to Gigi. She was being serious, even if Gigi was acting just as, if not more, desperate. As they move to the beat, Gigi feels something grainy press onto her neck. It’s uncomfortable, but the feeling is gone seconds after it starts.

“Put your number in.” Crystal pulled out her phone, Gigi noted that a picture of Harry Styles was behind her phone case. She passed her phone to Gigi, and was met with an eye roll. She put her number in. “I’ll text you my room number in case you forget.”

Gigi doesn’t know how she could forget ‘403,’ but whatever. If it makes her feel better to send the text, then she can. Gigi returns her phone and suddenly remembers that Crystal is dressed in flashy patterns. Lipstick and glitter are smudged on her face, there’s even glitter in her teeth. It’s weird, but she also wants to get laid by this person so why is she complaining. 

“I’m gonna go find my friends. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

Crystal disappeared into the crowd while Gigi came back to her senses and realized where she was. She pulled out her phone to a number texting her ‘403’ and a missed call from Rosy. She should text her.

‘Hey Rosy, might not be home tonight. Don’t worry xx’ ‘Where are you guys btw’

Gigi sighed and tried to find her way back to the bar, wiping the glitter off her neck as she walked.


End file.
